Professeur, je vous aime
by dragohermione62
Summary: Hermione décide de déclarer son amour au plus sombre de tout le professeur, Severus Rogue


Nous étions lors de la 5éme année d'Hermione à Poudlard. Celle-ci se trouvait en ce moment dans les cachots pour son cours de potion. Elle faisait sa potion, tout en jetant quelques fois des regards vers son professeur de potion, Severus Rogue, pour voir ce que celui-ci faisait. Elle leva la tête pour regarder en direction du bureau et ne vis pas son professeur. Elle entendit quelque chose derrière et une voix la réveilla de sa rêverie

-J'aimerais que vous vous concentriez miss Granger, sinon je serais obligé de vous mettre en retenu. De plus je déteste qu'on me regarde tout le temps dit le professeur Rogue qui était derrière elle

Celle-ci rougit avant de baisser la tête vers son chaudron et de continuer sa potion. La fin du cours sonna, Hermione se dépêcha de sortir avec ses amis pour aller manger. Elle jeta un dernier regard vers la porte qui la séparé de son professeur, porte qui était maintenant fermé

-Bon, Hermione tu te dépêches dit Ron qui regarda son amie avec instance pour qu'elle se dépêche

Elle regarda encore une fois la porte, soupirant, cela n'allait pas être aujourd'hui aussi qu'elle allait parler au professeur. Elle se retourna alors vers ses amis et les suivit vers la grande salle. Deux jours passèrent, elle se sentie prête à parler avec le directeur de la maison des Serpentard. Elle laissa ses deux meilleurs amis sur le terrain de Quidditch pour se diriger vers les cachots. Arriver devant la salle de classe, Hermione prit une grande inspiration avant de toquer à la porte, le professeur Rogue lui dit d'entrer

-Miss Granger, que puis-je faire pour vous dit le professeur Rogue

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux tout en se demandant si elle allait arriver à lui dire ce qu'elle voulait lui dire depuis un petit bout temps

-Bon Granger vous allez me dire ce que vous voulez ou non ?

Hermione inspira profondément avant de lâcher comme une bombe, ce qu'elle devait lui dire

-Professeur, je vous aime

-Je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi Granger. Maintenant sortez dit il d'un ton froid, tout en lui lançant un regard noir

Hermione le regarda un petit moment avant que Rogue ne lui crie de sortir. Elle sortit, il ne l'avait pas cru, pourtant elle l'aimait vraiment et elle allait lui prouver. Depuis ce temps chaque jour, elle venait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, au début Rogue s'énerver puis il la laissa faire, se disant bien qu'un jour, elle allait se lasser. Deux ans passèrent, Hermione était en dernière année et ne s'était pas lassé de dire à son professeur qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, elle ne s'était pas lassée tout court de lui. Chaque jour elle continuait à venir lui déclarer ses sentiments, chaque jour, il l'écoutait puis la congédier. Aujourd'hui comme tous les jours Hermione toqua à la porte de la salle de potion et attendit que Rogue l'autorise à entrer

-Miss Granger, toujours pas lassée de me dire la même chose soupira le professeur en la voyant entrée dans la classe

-Non professeur, je vous aime vraiment

-Combien de fois vais-je devoir vous dire, de trouver quelqu'un de votre âge, que je suis trop vieux pour vous

-Je m'en fiche de votre âge, professeur. De plus ceux de mon âge sont immature, ils ne m'intéressent pas, je n'aime que vous

Rogue soupira et se massa les tempes avant de dire

-Bien, je vais vous proposer quelque chose. Si vous ne venez plus m'importuner jusqu'à la fin de l'année, je réfléchirais à vos dire et vous donnerez une réponse quand vous serez diplôme. Sinon vous pouvez continuer et vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi. Maintenant par le slip de merlin, partez j'ai du travail

-D'accord professeur, je ne vous importunerais plus jusqu'à la remise des diplômes, je vous le promets

Hermione sortit de la salle de potions contente d'être parvenu tout de même à quelque chose avec Rogue et en espérant que lors de la remise des diplômes, il répondrait à ses sentiments. Du côté de Rogue, celui-ci était content, il venait enfin de se débarrasser de Granger, il lui avait dit qu'il allait réfléchir aux sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, mais c'était déjà tout réfléchi, jamais il ne sortirait avec elle. Il se cala contre son fauteuil et commença à corriger les copies, enfin les torchons que lui avait rendu les cornichons qui lui servait d'élèves. Les jours passèrent ainsi que les semaines et les mois, Hermione n'allait plus voir Rogue, de son côté Rogue ruminé dans son bureau depuis qu'Hermione ne venait pas, il espérait toujours l'entendre toquer à la porte et lui dire encore une fois qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, mais rien, silence radio. Les seules fois qu'il la voyait était lors des cours qu'il donnait à sa classe mais aussi lors des repas dans la grande salle. Il n'aurait jamais pensé à ça mais elle lui manquait, ses visites lui manquait, la voir dans d'autre conditions qu'en temps qu'élève lui manquait, il n'aurait jamais cru que cela pouvait arriver mais comprit bien plus tard en la voyant avec Weasley qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Il se rappelle encore de ce jour qui lui avait permis de mettre un mot sur ses sentiments. Il avait entendu Hermione dire

-Lâche-moi Ron, tu me fais mal

-Hermione, je t'aime, tu ne peux pas me jeter comme ça, comme une vieille chaussette. Je suis sur que tu m'aimes aussi. Allez Hermione laisse nous une chance

Severus s'était rapproché et avait vu la scène qui était en train de se dérouler. Il vit Weasley tenir le bras d'Hermione qui essayait de se défaire de sa poigne

-Ron lâche moi maintenant, je ne sortirais pas avec toi. Je te considère comme un frère rien de plus

-Tu ne fais même pas l'effort, jamais.

Weasley se rapprochait dangereusement d'Hermione, il allait l'embrasser quand Severus se décida à aller secourir sa belle, ne voulant pas celle-ci se fasse embrasser par un Weasley

-Mr Weasley, je crois que Miss Granger vous a demandé de la lâcher, alors je vous prierais de bien vouloir le faire si vous ne voulez pas passer une heure en ma compagnie

-Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde dit Ron pas très content qu'on vienne l'interrompre

-Bien jouer Mr Weasley, vous venez de gagner une retenu en ma compagnie plus 50 point en moins pour votre maison pour manque de respect envers un professeur. Maintenant déguerpissez avant que je ne décide de vous coller une heure en plus avec Rusard cet fois

Ron ne se fit pas dire et prit ses jambes à son cou

-Merci dit Hermione

-Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, c'est mon travail. Bien allons manger avant qu'il ne reste plus rien

En y repensant aujourd'hui Severus se maudit d'avoir dit que c'était son travail car il n'avait pas fait cela en tant que professeur mais en tant qu'homme jaloux, il se maudit aussi d'avoir fait cette maudite règle de réponse quand elle serait diplômée. Il devait encore attendre deux mois avant de pouvoir la voir seul à seule, deux mois de torture qu'il s'était infligé tout seul, il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas compris plutôt ses sentiments mais se dit que cela comportait un avantage d'attendre, ils se ne seraient pas obligés de se cacher et qu'ils n'auraient plus aucun risque pour eux deux car ils ne seront plus professeur et élèves mais deux personnes s'aimant. Les deux mois passèrent Severus n'avait vu que très peu Hermione, celle-ci avait été vite plonger dans les révisions enfin c'est ce qu'il espérait, ne pouvant imaginer qu'elle puisse être avec un autre homme. Le jour de la remise des diplômes arriva Hermione fut la meilleure de sa promotion avec des optimals dans toutes les matières même en potion. Elle était contente et s'empressa de rejoindre Harry et Ginny qui étaient avec ses parents, Harry lui donna une tape dans le dos avec un grand sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas à Severus. Celui-ci se dit alors qu'il venait une fois de plus se faire devancer par un Potter, il soupira puis partit dans ses cachots. Il s'assit à son bureau et prit une bouteille de Whisky pur feu et un verre d'un de ses tiroirs. Il se servit un verre qu'il but d'une traite, en se maudissant et en maudissant merlin de ne pas lui accorder le droit d'être heureux après tout ce qu'il avait subit depuis tout ces années. Pour faire passer son mal de cœur, Severus se resservit un verre qu'il allait lui aussi le boire d'une traite quand il fut interrompu par des coups à la porte. Il posa son verre sans le boire et dit à la personne d'entrer. Devant lui se tenait Hermione Granger dans toute sa splendeur

-Que puis-je pour vous Granger soupira Severus

-J'attends votre réponse professeur

-Allez donc rejoindre votre petit ami et laissez-moi tranquille

-mon petit ami, je n'ai pas de petit ami, en tout cas pas encore

-Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi, je vous ai bien vu avec Potter tout à l'heure dit Severus en avalant cul sec son deuxième verre

Il se servit une troisième et allait le boire quand il fut arrêté par la main d'Hermione, la douce main de celle qu'il aimait

-Harry est comme un frère pour moi. Je vous l'ai dit professeur mais je vais le répéter. Professeur, je vous aime, vous et seulement vous. Vous m'avez demandé d'attendre jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour avoir une réponse alors j'ai attendu mais maintenant je veux ma réponse avant de quitter définitivement Poudlard

Severus la regarda, ses traits si doux, son intelligence qui se lisait dans ses yeux, elle était si mature. Il leva une main vers ce visage et lui caressa la joue, comment n'avait-il pas vu cette douceur, cette beauté avant. Elle le regardait dans les yeux comme la première fois qu'elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments attendant une réponse

-Votre ténacité est vraiment incroyable miss Granger dit Severus en se levant et se mettant face à la jeune fille mais cette ténacité a fini par payer Granger, oui

Il s'approcha au plus près de la jeune fille, son corps était presque collé au sien, leur souffle s'emmêlait, leurs bouches n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, n'y tenant plus Severus se jeta sur ces lèvres qu'il avait temps voulu embrasser depuis ces quelques mois, au bout de quelques secondes ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle

-Cela veut dire… commença Hermione

-Oui

-Professeur, je vous aime

-Moi aussi je vous aime Miss Granger, et je compte bien vous gardez avec moi pour le restant de mes jours, cela vous apprendra à m'embêter pendant deux ans avec vos déclarations, vous ne pourrez plus maintenant vous libérez de mon emprise

-Cela m'importe peu, puisque je veux rester à vos côtés

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois. Un couple hors du commun venait de se créer, un couple et un amour si solide près a affronté toutes les péripéties de la vie


End file.
